Beauty and the Beast
by Opal Butterfly
Summary: okay here is the summary. Sesshou chases Kagome away and now he feels bad about it so he goes out to find her. he also loves her so that makes it more needing. Kagome secretly loves Sesshou also but will never tell him. Will he find her or will she di


**Beauty and the Beast**

I sadly don't own Inuyasha or the song Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time True as it can be 

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

Kagome's POV 

Oh . . . if only he could see how much he meant to her. How at first she was scared and then how unprepared she was about how she felt. If only was the phrase if only he could see (not implying that he couldn't see), if only he hadn't thrown her out ï. Yes he threw her out. _I guess I deserved it, I mean I did misbehave in front of his fellow lords. I bet he felt embarrassed that I just came in and told him that the cooks don't have enough food for the feast. So he had to punish me for misbehaving. Kagome continued to walk unaware of her watcher and the rain._

Just a little change Small, to say the least Both a little scared Neither one prepared 

_Beauty and the Beast_

Sesshomaru's POV 

Oh . . . kami she was beautiful. Wait he was a lord he wasn't supposed to fall in love with a slave but he had and he couldn't change that. He regretted now for what he had done to her. He had thrown her out into the rain, out to where it was raining, out to where someone could kidnap or worse kill her, but most importantly out to where she had no home. He had found her injured and alone. So he took her in and made her one of his many slaves and servants and that was where she lived. _I will follow her and see where she goes. I'll apologize and tell her to come back. _Making up his mind he left leaving the other lords in pure wonder.

Ever just the same 

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

She felt as if she was being watched but discarded it. Oh . . if she was found she didn't care. She wouldn't care if she was kidnapped or even killed. Just as long as she knew that she loved him. She didn't care if he didn't love her back or did she?

Ever just the same 

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

She finally stopped underneath a tree. Has she started to sit down she began to cry.

Tale as old as time 

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

Sesshomaru's POV 

I finally caught up to her. What is this? Is she crying? Though why she is crying I don't know why. I can smell that she regrets something and that she is sad. Oh her beautiful navy blue eyes how I can get lost in them. But what is this I see? I see sadness and something foreign. It looks like love but for who.

Certain as the sun 

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

Kagome suddenly looked up sensing a demon. A very powerful demon at that. But then she realized that it was only her Sesshomaru. Yes her Sesshomaru. "You can come out now Sesshou I know you're there," Kagome said with a slight smile on her face. "Why are you crying," he asking showing some slight emotion on his face. "The one I love doesn't love me back," she said as she started to cry again. "Oh . . how sure are you about that," Sesshou asked while he wiped away her tears. "I am as certain as Inuyasha being your brother," she said still crying. "Who is it that you love," he asked through clenched teeth. "You," was all that she said while trying to hold back her laughter at his shocked expression.

Tale as old as time 

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

"Aishiteru Sesshy," Kagome said, getting up and walking away. She stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist. "Aishiteru Kagome," Sesshou before he kissed her shocked face. Kagome lost her shock as she started to kiss Sesshy and started to cry again, but these were tears of joy.

Beauty and the Beast 

- - - - - - -

So how did you like it I know it probably stinks to no end despite what my friends say but hey it was fun to write. Please please please review


End file.
